Crushed
by Hizashii
Summary: Por primera vez desde lo de Sam, Jacob puede ver a la Leah Clearwater de antes —esa que era una niña pequeña—. Reto.


**Título:** Crushed.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Jacob/Leah.  
**Rated:**T  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito (no, no hay sexo; pero sí, sí hay pensamientos lujuriosos).  
**Summary:** Por primera vez desde lo de Sam, Jacob puede ver a la Leah Clearwater de antes —esa que era una niña pequeña—.  
**Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Dolor).

**

* * *

Crushed.**

_«Te odio»,_ piensa ella en ese momento; Sam acaba de salir de fase y eso es lo único que llena su mente_, «Odio que seas feliz a pesar de mi dolor». _Ya todos están en su forma de humanos, excepto Jacob (pero ella no lo nota, ella no sabe que alguien escuchó sus lamentos).

Ella es la última en volver a su forma humana, frente a todos (y sin vergüenza alguna). Es entonces que ella se percata de que Jacob se transformó pocos segundos antes que ella lo hiciera, el alma se le cae al suelo porque sabe que él debió haber escuchado lo que ella no quería que alguien oyera. Lo mira mientras se coloca los pequeños shorts (siempre se los coloca antes que la blusa, le molesta menos que le vean los senos) y sabe que él no está prestando atención en realidad, él la mira con deseo.  
Leah sabe que, mientras ella se viste, todos la miran.

Jacob puede ver en la mirada de Seth lo que está pensando, no hace falta ser un lobo para saberlo («Se le ve todo el culo; todos la están viendo desnuda los muy hijos de puta», lo sabe porque Seth gruñe y lanza miradas envenenadas a todos los que se la comen con los ojos). Sam está mirándola desde el punto más alejado, casi bebiéndose su imagen.

Jacob está seguro que debe de amar mucho a Emily si dejó a Leah por ella. Recuerda cuando ambos eran novios, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, Leah era una persona alegre y amable, era dulce en ocasiones y siempre jugaba videojuegos con ellos si Sam no la acompañaba, ella reía más a menudo y su actitud no era chocante. Leah solía tener el cabello largo y ensortijado, precioso, y los ojos le brillaban igual que las mejillas, y se veía tan inocente aunque no lo era. No era secreto para ninguno de los chicos que Sam y Leah se acostaban.

«Leah debe ser asombrosa en la cama», piensa mientras la mira. Ella tiene _ese_ movimiento de caderas y esa rabia (que la rabia es pasión), tiene esos dedos y esa jodida boca venenosa. Leah tiene los pecho grandes y firmes, la cintura estrecha, las caderas perfectamente anchas, las piernas esculpidas y el vientre totalmente plano; sin duda, el mejor cuerpo que haya tenido la oportunidad de apreciar alguna vez (incluso aunque está enamorado de Bella puede admitir que ella no tiene ni una mísera parte del cuerpazo de la morena).

—¿Sabes, Black? Los demás se fueron hacía varios minutos —dice ella, mirándolo con sorna.

—Los hubieras acompañado.

—Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Ella se desliza por el tronco del árbol, cayendo sentada sobre la tierra en un movimiento malditamente sensual que le da una perfecta vista de su cuello y su pecho. Jacob la mira fijamente, de pie frente a ella.

—Se supone que _no debías _escuchar eso, Black —gruñe—. Yo, aunque no lo parezca, no quiero que sepan de mi _desgracia_.

—Leah, tú _siempre _das detalladas imágenes mentales de la rabia que sientes y tu estúpido despecho, no me vengas con eso porque no te voy a cr—

—…Creer, lo sé. Pero es verdad —interrumpe ella—. Si te pones a recordar, _nunca _he mostrado un _verdadero _sufrimiento; siempre es despecho y esas tonterías, amargura y furia. No un dolor_ profundo_ como el que siento.

La verdad, es cierto. Siempre reprocha cosas estúpidas. Él se sienta cara a cara con Leah, las piernas un poco enredadas y el contacto visual intenso. Ella tiene los ojos húmedos y el labio inferior le tiembla.

—Aunque debo admitir que me _alegro_ de que, entre todos, lo hayas escuchado tú —afirma. Esto lo sorprende.

—¿Se _supone _que eso es halagador? —pregunta él, consternado. Ella ríe y asiente—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo _tú _entenderías.

En un acto súbito, muy poco propio de la Leah Clearwater de ahora (e irónicamente algo tan propio de la de antes), siente los brazos femeninos rodearle y las lágrimas de ella corriendo por su espalda. Él está plenamente consciente de la curva de su pecho rozando su torso, de las piernas enrolladas, de sus manos suaves, de la respiración de ella en su cuello.

La toma por los hombros y la separa de su cuerpo. Él la mira y ella es todo rojo (los ojos, los labios, las mejillas húmedas) y calor (las manos, el aliento, las piernas). Sólo quiere besarla y olvidar todo lo que los aflige.

Pero no lo hace. Eso sólo le causaría más daño; ella está muy _rota _todavía, muy _aplastada_ por la realidad. Leah está _destrozada_ por el dolor.

(Sin embargo, no renuncia a la oportunidad de forma permanente. Quizás luego, cuando ella no esté totalmente _desmadejada _cual muñeca tirada en el pavimento, él cumpla su deseo de probar esos labios que son como volcán inactivo —siguen esperando la próxima erupción—).


End file.
